Yako Pĩn
"None should ever suffer the cold breath of loneliness and despair. To help each other is to help the universe, and only together can we see the light." - Yako Pĩn History Childhood Born the second son of the second uncle of the Ladáë Family, Pĩn was neither pampered nor pushed too hard in his youthful years. While training meticulously from a young age he also spent his time enjoying the finer details in life such as drinking tea and enjoying nature. Pĩn grew up not having the stress of having to inherit his families duties and having no title. Seeing no reason to exert himself in these natures he for a short while in his life was very elusive and relaxed. Enjoying to play instead of work and study. For a long while his dear mother worried that he would never grow up and accomplish much, but as the entire family was more akin to grooming the next heir they didn't much mingle in his affairs. Many times he would have to accompany the higher points of society and from his youth he often spent time with the Inoue Sisters though for the most part in his youth he didn't truly enjoy their time. He always felt that he was out of place in a crowd of nobles not really seeing the need to mingle with them as he was destined to be someone in the background. An Eye Opener This all changed on his twelfth birthday, as he went out on a hunting trip with his father and elder brother. When on the way to the trip they encountered a stray demon. The nameless demon was on it's way to attack the Shizukumura Village as its path was lead with carnage and vile corruption. It began to attack the Ladáë trio as they approached it to defend the river. The fight was incredibly difficult, with Pĩn being completely useless and having no true martial experience he ended up being a nuisance to his brother and father as they did their best to defend him and stray off the demon. The fight lasted a long time, but not without casualty. The demon managed to slay Pĩn's elders brother Păk and mortally cripple his Father by ripping off one of his legs and arm. With no heir to his father Pĩn had to step up to the plate and begin more training. Wishing for this to never happen again Pĩn began to train vehemently. His faith ever established in honor to Shizuru he began training in the ways of the sword to protect Shizukumura. To Grow Up Truly believing it was his own fault for his elder brother's death and father's crippling he went out to atone for his sins, while his father does not blame him he punishes himself. Learning his families technical ability of the samurai Pĩn managed to learn things in his constant prayer that other members of his family could not. The honor and glorious power of the Paladin taking years to tap into the holy power that he needed he lives by his creed and pushes himself to ensure his goal. Combining both his martial arts and holy essence, Pĩn after mastering the basics of his abilities went out of his home and accompanied his childhood friends to Corovon to learn and grow. Adventure Corovon's Begining Pĩn has begun his journey to Corovon, establishing himself in the Ladáë family mansion in the city. With a single katana he sought off. The rest of this area have yet to be decided. Beliefs and Creed Contrary to the way he acts Pĩn is actually incredibly racist. Growing up in his family of magical ineptitude he personally believes that Humans are the very source of all races. Any other race that is humanoid in shape but not human were descendants of the corruption of the pure human bloodline leading to the corrupted descendants. In stark contrast to his racism he doesn't allow this belief to breed hatred in his heart but instead he personally feels compassion as all individuals born of these symptoms must lead these individuals into a life of hardships. He feels only empathy to all non-humans and humans alike. Pĩn believes in the good of people. He believes with order and kindness all people can lead wonderful and happy lives. He does everything he can to ensure others also live happy and glorious lives. He's a simple person, protect the innocent and do your best to redeem those that have strayed from the true path. Code and Creed Pĩn's Paladin Code of Conduct and Samurai Creed are one and the same and he does his best to live by it. # Respect Legitimate Authority # Act with Honor and in turn ensure others act with Honor # Help those in need # Punish those that would harm the Innocent Martial Arts Pĩn's martial arts are stemmed from various styles in his family, most commonly associated to the Ladáë Clan Style [[Kawakami Ken (River God Style)|''Kawakami Ken (River God Style)]]. Though he was unable to master any of intermediate to advanced techniques the basics were ingrained into him from childhood. His personal techniques were a derivative of the ''River God Style and thus not all other practitioners of the same style share the same techniques as he does. His known techniques are all labeled in various names the most notable are as follows. * Kawakami Ken (River God Style) ** First Style: Thunderclap and Flash (Ichi no Kata: Hekireki Issen) Pĩn quickly unsheathes his katana for one devastating slash. ** Second Style: Upper Smash (Ni no Kata: Tenmen Kudaki) Pĩn uses his feet to smash the floor breaking earth in attempts to immobilize his opponent. ** Third Style: Ascending Blazing Sky (Shi no Kata: Nobori En Ten) Pĩn has yet to reveal this technique. Appearance & Personality A pale worldly fellow, most would say the Pĩn is more beautiful than handsome. With cloudy light blue eyes and a pale porcelain skin he typically seems to be more of a walking doll than that of a human. His hair white as snow typically dresses in light and white clothing. Pĩn is a gentle fellow, his demeanor is that of a caring individual. While he personally does not approve any alternative race aside from the humans™️, he doesn't let that get in the way of his goals. Pĩn is a good individual, he personally believes in the kindness of people and does his best to see the good in them. He wishes to spread that kindness across the plane(t) and help as many as he can. He knows his quest to achieve world peace is that of a doomed journey but continues to move forward as he can. Though most take Pĩn's kindness into naivety he isn't actually naive, he's completely aware of the evils of people and knows that a majority of individuals would turn and betray him but he doesn't allow that knowledge to let him down. Allies Shizukumura Village The Ladáë Clan * Oboro-Guinsu Chiyoko - While siblings (cousins) they've not communicated often. Pĩn feeling nothing but compassion for his cousin whom stays indoors all day only wishing for her to come out of her shell, feels relatively awkward when they speak together. The Inoue Clan * Inoue Hanako - Cousin-in-law she and Pĩn grew up relatively close while he refers to her as his elder sister he respects her magical knack. Not intermingling too closely he leaves her be as her cool and professional demeanor are to admire. * Inoue Yuki - Cousin-in-law Pĩn can't really connect to his cousin as her apparent mischievous and playful style were very similar to him when he was younger. Now older he is unable to connect as she's allowed her nobility to get to her head and feels pity to any that interact with her ending going along with the flow of things with this 'little demon.' Enemies Those that would oppose the serenity of the river. Those that would oppose the peace of the world. Those that would bring harm to the innocent. Accomplishments * A small accomplishment but Pĩn has established a small shop dubbed '''Simply Ethical,' '' which runs purely off of donations, providing medical herbs and services to the poor and incapable. Aspirations Fight off evil. Associated Player Card and Song While there are no Player Cards yet here's a youtube video to show the inspiration of Pĩn. Category:Player Characters